


Hannigram tumblr meme prompts

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Boypussy, Breeding Kink, Crossdressing, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fingering, In heat sex, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Will, Oral Sex, Panties, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self Lubrication, Slight Dom/Sub, Throat Knotting, Top Hannibal, Twink Will, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, cumming untouched, face fucking, will in a dress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of all my hannigram tumblr prompts (I'm relatively new to the fandom so this will no doubt grow)<br/>Please check the title of each chapter for the desired kink.<br/>Each chapter is a short-medium prompt and are not connected too each other.</p><p>This will be purely for hannigram so don't worry about any other ships finding their ways in.</p><p>(This will be updated as often as possible)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cum eating and rimming

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is now open for hannigram prompts!  
> Come and find me at myprofounddesign.tumblr.com

ill had simply looked so exquisite like this, spread out beneath him soft body arching, strung like a bow in the way it tightened around him, pink mouth parted and gasping desperately for air.

He looks so beautiful pink nipples perked and hard from his chest, so very sensitive to the lightest touch, the way Will responds is burnt into Hannibal’s very memory. The soft breathy sounds the man had made left his hands trembling, reverent in the way they drag up Will’s thighs and pulled them apart, pushing ever deeper into the tight clench of his hole.

Pleasure had lit up his spine, punching the air from his chest and he buried his face into Will’s neck and breathed him in, dragged the musky sent of him into his lungs. 

Delicious.

He pushed into Will with punishing thrusts, unable to hold back from the primal part of himself that wanted to claim him, to fuck him until he could only breath Hannibal’s name desperate and pleading, ass rippling around Hannibal’s cock, clenching down around him, milking him.

He had found release buried inside the hot clench of Will’s rim, the breathtaking sobs racking Will’s body clamping down around him, dragging him over the edge so completely that it started from his toes and filled his whole body, spilling balls deep inside him painting his walls with his cum.

He drags open mouth kisses down the side of Will’s neck, licking the salt from his skin, the taste of him is divine, burning the back of Hannibal’s throat staining his tongue. 

He eases out of Will’s body despite the low sound of complaint the man makes, pressing his mouth down over Will’s skin, pausing to lap at his perky nipples just to feel the way will writhes under him, bucking up from the bed like a wild animal in the throes of heat. 

He makes his way steadily down Will, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of Will’s thick cock, dragging his tongue leisurely over the tip of it just to savour the flavour on his tongue.

He dips down past Will’s balls, pushing apart Will’s thighs with gentle nudges, smiling to himself when the man  went willingly, so plaint under his hands, so soft and eager.

When he finally reaches Will’s hole, it’s trickling with Hannibal’s cum, glistening and gaping obscenely from his cock, his mouth waters at the sight. Licking his lips he grabs handfuls of Will’s cheeks and spreads them apart, exposing that soft clenching hole for him to bend forward and seal his mouth around it, dragging his tongue over the twitching rim tasting himself on Will’s skin.

It is messy, a filthy act that he cannot stop himself from participating in, loving the high keening sounds that escape William’s mouth, panting helplessly as Hannibal curls his tongue around his rim, sucking the taste from his skin, swallowing it down and moaning softly in approval at the taste.

Will squirmed above him, rocking down onto his tongue with breathy little sighs and sweet murmurs begging for more and he delivered, pushing his tongue in deep and fast, ruthless dives that dragged more of his cum from Will and onto his tongue.

Will bowed up from the bed, thighs trembling crying his name so sweetly as he came, cock twitching against his stomach, spurting cum in thick streaks up his chest, catching on one of those sweet little nipples.

He pushes up when shaking hands slide into his hair and pull, easing up Will’s body to capture his mouth with his own, groaning when Will moans at the taste of himself on Hannibal’s tongue, licking past his lips with hungry little laps.

He soothes a hand down Will’s side, palming at the swell of Will’s hips, dragging his thumb over the bruises he had left there earlier.

Will pushes up into the touch, starved for it seeking Hannibal’s hands even as they brand him, leaving only the shapes of his fingertips behind.


	2. Heat sex, alpha/omega, wall sex

Will is so hot, so very _hot_ and _wet,_ desperately clinging to his Alpha’s shoulders as his heat shudders through his body, wracking his nerves and leaving his skin tingling with a thick wave of _need._

His hole clenches greedily around nothing, so eager to be filled and fucked loose. God he goes plaint at the thought, mouth falling slack as Hannibal works his jeans open and down his thighs with a methodical kind of precision.

His cock twitches, exposed to the cool air of the office and he takes a near hysterical moment to wonder anyone walking past the office can hear them through the open window. He kind of wants them too and, that’s, that’s for another time. 

 _If_ he survives this one.

Hannibal’s mouth drifts over his neck, tongue tracing patterns on his skin leaving a feverish trail of _want_ behind causing him to arch up from the wall with a soft gasp, tangling his fingers in the silky fabric of the other man’s suit, pulling him closer.

He let’s out a low moan when Hannibal seals his mouth over the mating gland on Will’s neck and sucks hard, bruising the soft skin there. It’s not quite a mating bite but Will’s omega doesn’t seem to care, withing against the Alpha hole dripping thick rivulets of slick down the backs of his thighs until the entire room wreaks of it, of _heat_ and _sex_ and _want._

He’s finally blissfully half naked, jeans discarded onto the floor when Hannibal grabs two full handfulls of his ass, hauling him up, mouth catching Will’s, bruising and possessive in the way only and Alpha can be.

 _God,_ it’s _exhilarating._

When Hannibal’s fingers finally dip between his cheeks Will feel’s like he’s burning up, cock dribbling against his stomach in excitement. He is too focused on the feeling of something stretching him open, filling him up, even if it is just Hannibal’s fingers that he can’t even think about grinding up against the Alpha’s stomach, whimpering softly, pleading, tilting his head in his best omega appeasement pose he can muster like this, baring his neck to his Alpha.

Hannibal makes an absolutely wrecked sounding snarl that makes a direct beeline for Will’s aching cock, his omega preening at driving such a brilliant controlled man to near feral in the way he fucks his fingers into Will’s body, spearing him open rough and ready for his cock.

And, lord, Will salivates at the thought. Hannibal’s thick, thoroughbred Alpha cock, filling him up and spreading him wide and gaping until he can think of nothing but begging for more and cumming with Hannibal buried inside.

Hannibal growls, low in approval and will flushes realizing he’s muttered that aloud. God he’s going to be ruined for anyone else after this, not that he wants anyone else as his omega helpfully reminds him, but it’s the principal. 

Hannibal eases his fingers out, avoiding Will’s prostate keeping him just on edge without giving him enough too tip him over and it is maddening. But, fuck, the final press of the Alpha’s cock up against his slick opening, after Hannibal eases open the fly on his pants,  is _so very_ _good._  

Hannibal pushes into him slowly, whether he’s savoring the feel of Will’s eager hole clenching around him and swallowing him down, or whether he’s worried about pushing will too fast the omega doesn’t know but he loves the way it gives him time to really admire the thick girth of the Alpha, stretching him wide and gaping on his cock.

He scrambles, gasping for air when Hannibal finally bottoms out, flush against his cheeks, breathing hard and heavy like he is the one being fucked open by a thoroughbred Alpha, Lord, Will rocks down onto it, trembling at the feeling of finally being claimed, his omega practically presenting in the way it pumps out pheromones so needy for more.

Hannibal pulls out, leaving just the thick tip of him inside Will’s drenched hole, shivering when will clamps down around him, rim clinging to Hannibal’s cock like his body is desperate to keep him inside.

 He pushes back in hard bouncing Will up the wall, dragging him back down onto his cock with tight, bruising hands on soft hips, grinding up into him, leaving Will mewling and clinging on for dear life.

He wraps his legs tighter around Hannibal’s waist, digging his heels into his back urging the Alpha on, panting softly mingled with little moans of pleasure every time Hannibal’s cock head hit his prostate.

It took him a foggy, bliss filled moment to realize that Hannibal was practically purring words by his ear, even as his hips snapped sweet nothings telling will how _sublime_ he felt around his cock, how hot and tight he was, how good he was for the Alpha, _‘my perfect little omega’._

That claim on him, hearing it aloud is what pushed him tumbling over the edge, bucking his hips up from the wall, spine curving, dragging his nails down through the cloth at Hannibal’s back crying out the Alpha’s name, unashamed that someone might hear them, hear how good he feels, how right it is to be mounted like this.

Hannibal stiffens, balls deep inside him, hot spurts of his cum lining Will’s walls, leaking out of his thoroughly used hole when the Alpha pulls out.

Will tilts his head up, eyes fluttering shut, mouth parted waiting patiently for Hannibal’s mouth to close over his. 

Being wanted tastes so sweet.


	3. abo dynamics + panties (slight praise kink + slight D/s

Will is _drenched_ , slick little hole clenching desperately around nothing. _Soaking_ the fabric of his panties all the while his Alpha just stares down at him, hungry, predatory smile on that gorgeous face and _God_ it just makes him wetter stretching his arms above his head, face tilted to the side, baring his neck in a omegan gesture of appeasement.

His panties are a soft blue lace, stretched obscenely over the thick jut of his cock, a small black bow nestled just under the leaking head. He knows he looks good in them, can see it in the gleam in Hannibal’s eyes as the Alpha prowls up across the sheets, bracketing Will in with strong arms, dragging large hands over his soft sides. 

He rubs smooth cheeks up against Hannibal’s wrist scenting him breathing in the smell of _Alpha_ and _Safe_ and _Mate_ into his lungs, bucking his hips up, needy, glistening rim just begging to be filled.

Hannibal reaches down, pushing aside the lace of the panties, exposing Will’s greedy hole, groaning low in approval, the sounds rocketing up Will’s spine leaving him shaking and panting softly, spreading his legs wider hoping that his mate will get the hint and f _uck him already._

Hannibal laughs softly, purring about how impatient he is, that he will fill him in his own time and Will will just have too take it.

A little bit of slick trickles onto the bed sheets at the soft words and he stares up at Hannibal, bunching his fists into the sheets trying to keep the helpless little keens and please from leaving his mouth, lips slack and swollen from rough kissing and sharp teeth.

Hannibal finally takes pity on him when Will throws his head back, high whine leaving his mouth, baring the marks on his throat to the Alpha’s gaze, squirming on the sheets, cock pulsing in his panties.

The first press of Hannibal’s thick, _thoroughbred_ cock makes him sob softly, scrambling to grab at broad shoulders whilst strong hands close around his round hips, grip bruising as they drag Will down onto the Alpha’s cock.

Will’s eyes roll back a little, curling his legs around Hannibal’s waist, heels digging into a firm ass spurring him on as Will moans and writhes around the feeling fucking up onto the friction the panties provide on his cock, clenching down around the thick length buried inside him.

Hannibal is near brutal with his thrusts, fingers leaving behind purple marks on Will’s soft waist but the omega gives as good as he gets, dragging his nails down the Alpha’s back, begging for _more_ and _please_ as sweetly as he can, fluttering his lashes at the Alpha who just snarls and presses in hard, grinding up against Will’s prostate.

Will keens, gasping out as Hannibal works his body hard, balls slapping against his ass, one hand coming up to curl into Will’s hair and drag his head back, open mouth ht and wet along his throat sucking possessive bruises into his skin mouthing over the mating mark there with a low growl.

Will goes pliant under him, omega rolling over at the sign of dominance, mind going blissfully blank with pleasure, cock twitching against his stomach each time Hannibal nails his prostate.

“Cum for me, my little omega.”

Will does, just like the obedient omega he was, completely untouched crying out his Alpha’s name and messing up his panties with sticky strings of cum.

He milks Hannibal’s cock, pulsing and tightening around him, puffy rim seizing up as Hannibal stills flush against him, cumming hard and hot inside him, the thick scent of mates leaving Will dizzy and light headed.

“Good boy, William.”

He was, he preened, omega showing it’s belly for his Alpha. He _was._

 

 


	4. ABO + knotting + slight d/s if you squint hard enough

Will is simply the _sweetest_ omega Hannibal has had the pleasure too come across in his many travels. 

He is so very _soft,_ pretty in the best of ways, big baby blue eyes that glance down under thick lashes, coy in the way they skitter away from the Alpha’s gaze, baring the long expanse of Will’s neck to him, so ready too please.

He can admit, Will is deliciously broken, mind scattered across a dark battlefield but the way the omega reacts to him makes him think that the little one is definitely worth the trouble. 

That thought is proven later on.

But the _sounds_ Will makes are some of his favorites. light hiccups that lead to breathy pleading, high and helpless, they make Hannibal shiver, dragging his hands down over marked up thighs, pushing them further apart. 

Will clenches desperately around the first push of his cock, tight and slick and smells so very _delectable._

He’ll take the time later to hold Will open and devour that pert rear, swallow down Will’s hot slick and fuck his tongue deep into that puffy leaking rim until Will can only sob his name.

For now though he pushes in deep, snarling softly when Will whimpers, head thrown back, pink mouth slack and glistening. Will’s hole pulses around him and the omega gasps pushing back onto his cock, squirming greedily fingers clinging to the sheets, knuckles white.

 Hannibal thrusts hard and fast, dominating as he takes hold of slender wrists and pins them at Will’s head, rocking his hips until his balls are slapping against soft flesh and Will is crying out in pleasure, thighs trembling around Hannibal’s waist, voice breaking as he begs for more.

He gives it too him, he always will, burying himself inside his little omega, sinking his teeth to the fleshy mating spot on Will’s neck, bucking his hips up as his cock swells, thickening at the base, catching on Will’s rim.

Will keens, rolling his hips, clenching and unclenching as Hannibal pressing the swollen knot up against Will’s prostate just to hear the sounds Will makes as he cums, cock twitching on his stomach, muscles taut as he archs up, eyes fluttering shut.

He stiffens when Will whispers a soft choked up ‘please’ staring up at him with dark, lusty eyes and Hannibal knows, knows that the omega is simply begging to be stuffed full and over flowing.

He cums with a low growl, pressing open mouth kisses to soft lips, rolling them over onto their sides and slinging one of Will’s legs over his hips to ease the pressure of the knot.

“You did so well, Will, rest now.”

Will snuffles softly, pressing close to him, scenting his neck as he drifts to sleep exhausted from their play.


	5. Twink will

Will was so deliciously _soft,_ all round hips and smooth thighs. Hannibal drags his hand reverently down an arching back, cupping pert ass cheeks and pulling Will closer, pushing deeper into that slick, tight heat.

Will makes the _sweetest_ of sounds, better even then the held in high esteem oprah’s that Hannibal is so very fond of. They bubble out out of his throat and leave slack lips with every thrust, backed up by the way Will scrambles to grab hold of his shoulders, nails biting into his skin. 

The pain from it is exquisite.

He fucks deeper, snapping his hips hard, dragging the _twink_ onto his cock with a bruising grip on the swell of Will’s hips. Loving the way Will’s cheeks jiggle when he drops his hands down too cup them.

He presses open mouth kisses along a smooth neck and chin until he finally captures Will’s swollen mouth with his own, tangling his tongue with the boys  lifting one hand to bury his fingers in a mess of curls, pulling Will’s head back, fucking into his mouth with his tongue the way his cock pushes into the soft body under him.

Will opened so beautifully around him, wet and tight, clenching down every time Hannibal attempted too pull out circling just the tip of his cock around Will’s rim before easing back in.

Will mewls hiccuping when Hannibal catches his prostate, grinding his hips forward, working hard against the little nub until Will is babbling, utterly _ruined_ by the feeling of Hannibal within him.

It doesn’t take much too ensure his boy cum, a loose circle of his fingers around Will’s twitching cock swiping his thumb over the drooling tip and Will is gone bucking up from the bed all but _wailing_ Hannibal’s name, cumming in messy spurts over his fist.

Hannibal grunts, groaning low and approving when Will tightens around him gasping hard and breathless as Hannibal pushes in once, twice more and spills over the edge, leaning down to capture Will’s sweet mouth with his own hungry one. 

_Delicious._


	6. Boypussy, Alpha/omega, submissive will

Will is simply the most divine little omega Hannibal has ever had the pleasure of indulging in, soft and ripe wet cunt clenching around him clinging desperately to his cock even as he pulls out only to push back in.

Oh also, Lord, the sounds that Will produces, soft and sweet. Falling from his lips and Hannibal swallows them down like they are the most vintage of wines, decadent in the way he steals them from Will’s mouth.

Will is so slick about his cock, hot and throbbing in the way he greedily invited Hannibal into his body and, God help him, he can’t help but mouth over the mating spot on William’s neck, dragging his tongue and teeth over supple flesh just to hear how the omega whines and archs up from the sheets.

Blunt nails drag down his back and the pain bites into him leaving his cock twitching buried balls deep inside the little omega, he thrusts harder as an orgasm wracks through Will, gushing over his cock when he teasingly rubs over the boys little clit, so sensitive, so _sweet._

Will writhes under him, flushing from the tips of his ears down his chest, pebbled nipples standing stiff and bitten red from Hannibal’s mouth, he takes a moment to savour the sight, especially when large baby blues stare up at him, pleading, desperate.

It is the broken, soft “please, I want to feel it, _Alpha.”_ that breaks him, thrusts him over the edge until he is spilling  his seed inside the soft little omega under him, hips stuttering before he’s pressing forward trying to keep as much of him inside Will’s gaping cunt as he possibly can.

He was going to keep this one, breed him, work him over and over until Will was sobbing for him. 

And William was going to love it, the soft satisfied little keens told him such.


	7. face fucking + dirty talk + slight dom/sub

One of the simple facts of life is that Will Graham is beautiful. 

For Hannibal of course Will if stunning at all times, scruffy and dog-hair ridden or soaked in blood and snarling. 

Though, he will admit, to himself, that Will looks especially breath taking on his knees, soft pink mouth wrapped about Hannibal’s length, swallowing his cock down like it’s the most delectable meal he’d ever eaten.

Oh the way spit and precum drip down his chin, eyes bright and heated as they stare unabashed up at him from his position on the floor, tongue lathering attention to Hannibal’s cock head when he pulls free of the tight heat of Will’s throat. 

He simply can’t stop himself from commenting on it, telling Will how utterly devine he looks taking Hannibal’s cock, mouth open and begging for it, so pliant and willing and so well behaved.

Such a _good boy._

Will shudders, letting out a breathy little whimper that’s muffled by Hannibal’s thick length pushing back past his lips, _fucking_ into Will’s wet, sweet mouth loving the way Will groans softly around him sucking hard as if urging him on.

He tangles long fingers into bouncing curls to hold him in placing, purring that if Will behaves and takes his cock, if he behaves, Hannibal will rim him until he’s sobbing later on.

Will seems to take that as part challenge and part threat, going absolutely still besides the slow sucking around him and the flutter of his tongue letting Hannibal take control completely forcing Will’s mouth wider taking all of him.

The sight alone, of his Will so complacent and obedient throws him over the edge, balls tightening pulling out to paint a masterpiece, streaks of cum dripping from wills nose, cheeks and lips. Even his tongue which is held out eagerly.

Good lord, yes Will has definitely earned his treat, and Hannibal will so enjoy feasting on him.


	8. Rimming

**[THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF THIS KINK MEME](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/146261636476/if-im-not-too-late-for-the-kink-meme-facefucking) **

Will had been such a good boy, taking his cock and swallowing it down, sucking around him until Hannibal had cum coating his pretty face.

It had been, exquisite. That’s simply the only word for it.

So naturally, like the gentleman he is, Hannibal simply had to return the favour. In Wills favourite way.

He had the man spread out on the sheets, bubble butt high in the air, trembling thighs spread wide, face buried in his arms. He was delicious, a feast Hannibal could not wait to partake in. And he didnt, diving in, spreading his tongue into supple flesh, circling Will’s tight little pucker, leaving it wet and glistening in the low light.

He grins when Will clenches before going pliant, moaning softly hips rocking back onto Hannibal’s mouth as he sucks at Will’s rim, worming his tongue deep, using his hands to spread apart Will’s pert cheeks.

He cups a handful, of course, who could resist? Squeezing the globes of flesh as he laps over Will’s soft hole.

But Oh the sounds Will makes, sweet and helpless, high whines that echo in the quiet room. 

He sets himself on a mission, a mission to make Will Graham _sob_ his name in the most delectable way.

Will delivers, with every jab and twist of his tongue Will get’s oh so much louder, hiccuping and begging to cum, toes curling as Hannibal _slurps_ around his rim, chin wet with spit.

He moans low and pleased when Will cries his name and that appears to be enough to push the younger man over the edge, shaking violently around Hannibal, back arching cock spurting onto the sheets under him. 

Hannibal pulls away after a few more leasurely licks, savoring the taste of him before running a hand up Will’s back and gripping his own hard cock.

“Sre you ready for another round my good boy?”

Will simply sighs happily, lifting his hips and _presenting_ himself for Hannibal.

He is so well behaved.

**[GET YOUR PORN HERE](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/146271771956/the-welcoming-back-old-friends-kink-meme) **


	9. Boypussy + Dirty talk

Will is soaked, dripping down his thighs, God he doesn’t think he’s been wetter, cunt clenching up around Hannibal’s cock, sucking him down eager to be filled up and fucked full.

Fuck Hannibal was just working him hard, rocking into his body, hands bruising on his hips dragging him back onto his cock. 

Will moaned at the feeling, rolling his hips, breathing out a shakey whimper when Hannibal grazed his sweet spot Biting into his arm and spreading his legs a little wider, pushing his ass up taking the older man deeper, harder.

“Oh Will, you feel exquisite you know that? So very tight and slick around me. Clenching up so eager for more aren’t you? Desperate for it, for me.”

Will whines, gasping out a needy ‘yes, _please’_ circling his hips trying to force Hannibal into him but the older man just chuckles and pulls back, the tip of his cock pressing maddeningly against Will’s hole rubbing over the wet folds of his cunt..

Will keens in frustration, squirming on the sheets, thighs trembling fists gripping hard at the silk, cunt dripping onto the fabric.

Hannibal seems to take pity on him, or is eager to chase his own release, either way Will get’s what he wants when Hannibal thrusts back into his gaping cunt, pushing past his slick folds and burying himself deep inside him.

He let’s out a gurgled sound of delight when Hannibal snakes a hand around his hips and finds his clit, rubbing it in lazy little circles, enough to leave his blood singing but not enough to push him over the edge.

God does he want to be pushed over, he need to cum, now.

He sucks in a breath, turning his head around to look over his shoulder at Hannibal eyes pleading, mouth slack letting out breathy little mewls.

Hannibal groans, fingers speeding up, working his clit faster, harder.

“Lord, look at you Will, you look so beautiful on your knees like this for me, and you’re beautiful little _cunt_ , so very wet and- You just smell delectable, Will.”

Will preens at the compliments, cunt throbbing around Hannibal’s cock so very close to cumming hat he’s gasping for air, toes curling.

“Cum for me Will, let me feel you falling apart around me.”

Will is all too happy to comply, back arching and body shaking his cunt absolutely gushing as he cums crying Hannibal’s name. 

Hannibal swears, a rare sound that leaves Will flushed and moaning, before stiffening inside him, cumming in thick hot spurts that leak out around Hannibal’s cock and dribble down his thighs. 

Will drops to the bed exhausted and satisfied, grumbling happy praises into the crook of his arm that he knows Hannibal can hear.

**[GET YOUR PORN HERE](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/146271771956/the-welcoming-back-old-friends-kink-meme) **


	10. Boypussy

Will is utterly delectable, all of him, from his soft curls and large blue eyes to round hips and pert ass but Hannibal will admit that he’s a little inclined to favour the dripping cunt between Will’s legs especially now with Will spread out on the bed under him, thighs trembling and toes curling in the sheets. 

He pulls back, chin wet with slick and spit, mouth swollen from from where he had been eagerly mouthing at Will’s cunt, dragging his tongue over the wet walls of him, loving the sweet sounds the younger man makes.

Now though, after leaving Will breathless and shaking apart from orgasm he’s more then ready to bury himself in Will’s body and forget everything but the feel of Will around him.

He eases apart Will’s legs, hauls them up over his shoulders, pushing forward until he’s rubbing the head of his cock over Will’s clenching hole, pushing past slick folds and groaning softly when Will opens around him so beautifully.

Will fists at the sheets, staring up at him with those stunning eyes pink mouth slack and pleasing silently for him to hurry up and push inside him already. 

He is not one to argue with that plea, thrusting his hips forward and fucking into the shallow depths of Will’s cunt grinding his hips up until his balls are snug against Will’s flushed skin.

He braces his hands on Will’s thighs, squeezing the trembling muscle as he pulls back and pushes back in, shivering when Will keens and archs under him drenched cunt wetter with the way Hannibal stretches him open and fills him up.

He fucks Will like he’s aching to, hard snaps of his hips that leave Will crying out, one hand tracing mindless patterns on his own stomach before dipping down and fumbling to cover his clit, circling over it, lashes fluttering shut at the feeling.

That simply wont do.

“Eyes on me, Will or I stop.”

Will whimpers, forcing his eyes up to meet Hannibal’s licking at his red lips cunt fluttering around Hannibal’s cock.

He circles his hips and thrusts then repeats, working himself deep in the depths of Will’s hole. 

He slides one hand down from Will’s thigh and grabs for the firm globes of Will’s ass, dragging his fingers over Will’s tight little asshole.

“Next time I will stuff you full here as well.”

Will gasps, body jerking loose cunt absolutely throbbing at the idea, waves of slick gushing from his hole as he cums in messy squirts, cheeks burning and eyes rolling back.

Hannibal grins, easing out of Will’s wet little boypussy reaching to the bedside table and groping inside for the lubrication they keep in there.

“Now will do, don’t you think?”

Will nods shakily gasping for air even as he pushes his hips up and waits to be fucked full.


	11. Breeding kink

It was an accident the first time it slipped out of his mouth, Hannibal was buried inside him, thick and stretching him open until he felt like he could cry with how full he felt, over stimulated and aching, desperate to cum but more so to feel Hannibal’s cum inside him, filling him up until he was leaking.

He blurted it out, stammering his way through begging Hannibal to breed him up and fuck him so full of his cum that he can’t help but produce Hannibal’s babies, his body swollen and dripping with cum.

He never expected the other man to freeze, punching out a low moan, fingers biting at Will’s hips as Hannibal came, spilling over the edge a hot flood of cum inside Will’s hole.

They had stared at eachother for a little while both breathing hard before Hannibal had licked his lips, curled his fingers around Will’s cock, easing his own soft one from Will’s used hole, his free hand curling two fingers past his rim pushing his cum back inside.

“I am going to plug you up after this, Will, I am going to ensure that you are well bred and stuffed up with my seed and you’re going to let me, aren’t you, love?”

Will keens, body on edge instantly, arching up from the bed as Hannibal fingers him, efficient and precise, his hand moving in hard fast tugs over his cock until Will jerks and cries out, his stomach sore with cum and his cock twitching as he spurts all over it, thick white streaks. 

They’ll discuss their new found kink later, for now Hannibal is pulling open their private draw and retrieving a pretty, jeweled blue plug, pushing it deep inside Will’s wet little hole.

**[COME GET YOUR PORN](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/147698114131/the-fuck-tumblr-quite-frankly-kink-meme) **


	12. Will in a dress + Boypussy

Hannibal does truly love his boy, he especially loves dressing him up in a sweet little attire of silken dresses and soft stockings, that cling to his boys curves and show off that pert, firm, round ass of his. 

He knows Will loves it as well, can tell by the way he plays with the skirts, swishing them twisting them in nervous fingers, flaunting long legs infront of all of Hannibal’s friends.

Though he will admit, if only in the company of his own mind, that he has ulterior motives for loving dressing up Will in such a way and that motive is quite simple. Easy access. 

He loved that at any given time, in any place he could bend Will over and bury himself in the soft, slick folds of his boys little cunt. 

Will makes the sweetest sounds when he does, dropping his chest forward and bunching his hands in the fabric, pulling it up so that his little pussy is all exposed and glistening, he is always so very wet for Hannibal, so well behaved and dripping.

Some days he likes to push up Will’s dress and close his mouth, suckling on the sweet taste of him, dragging his tongue over plush folds until Will is a sobbing, whimpering mess, begging to be fucked or at the very least allowed to cum. 

On those days he likes to wait until Will is peaked and gasping, pushing back onto his mouth slick dripping down his thighs and only then will he push up, unbutton his slacks and fucks into the tight grip of his boys Cunt.

He watches Will move from across the kitchen and thinks now is the perfect time to do just that.

**[COME GET YOUR PORN](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/147698114131/the-fuck-tumblr-quite-frankly-kink-meme) **


	13. Face fucking

Will can be so very pliant when he wants something, soft and obedient baby blue eyes hidden under thick lashes, tone sweet and pleading when he asks for Hannibal to fuck his face and leave him hoarse and wrecked.

His breath catches in his throat as he watches Will for a moment before breathing out for Will to hurry up and get on his knees then, and he watches as his boy does, sinking to the floor staring up at him, pretty pink mouth falling open expectantly.

As always when presented with the beauty that was Will Graham Hannibal was hard within moments, unbuttoning his slacks one handed as his free hand curls into Will’s hair, pulling his head back forcing him to look up at him fully, lashes fluttering as Will savours the feeling of his hand against his scalp.

Hannibal frees his stiff cock, circling his fingers around the thick base and guiding it to Will’s lips, pushing the plump head past soft lips and groaning low and pleased at the tight, wet heat that envelopes him. 

Wills hands flutter before settling on his thighs, gripping tight at his slacks and pulling him in deeper into Will’s throat. He moans, sucking in a breath when Will swallows around him, tongue dancing up the length of his cock. 

Will makes a low desperate sound in the back of his throat, eyes wide and desperate and Hannibal takes pitty on him, pulling his hips back and pushing back into his throat in one hard movements, fucking past his lips until Will his choking and whimpering so very sweetly.

He is by no means gentle, dragging Will back onto his cock with a fist in his hair until tears stain will’s cheeks and spit trickles down his boys chin. The sight alone, Lord help him.

He cums in a rush, thighs trembling, gritting his teeth as he spills over the edge and he watches pleased as the front of Will’s jeans grow dark and wet and he knows that Will has just cum in his pants from simply being used the way he was.

He let’s go and Will pulls back gasping for air. 

He can’t help the smirk in his tone when he asks if that was sufficient. He very nearly grows hard again when Will breathes out, voice fucked rough and harsh.

“Perfect.” 

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://myprofounddesign.tumblr.com/post/147698114131/the-fuck-tumblr-quite-frankly-kink-meme)


	14. Panty kink + daddy kink + cumming untouched + voice kink + Praise kink

Will could get off on his Daddy’s voice alone some nights, especially on nights like this, dressed in nothing but his favourite red lace panties. The ones that clung to his ass and framed the outline of his cock, he loves the way Daddy looks at him, eyes dark and mouth slack spewing utterly filthy things that he’d never expect from the doctors mouth but loves regardless.

“You’re so beautiful Will, absolutely stunning, I cannot wait to spread you across my sheets and spread that firm ass of yours and tuck in. You would love it, wouldn’t you? My tongue burying itself over and over in your tight little hole until you are a simpering mess for me.”

Will whimpers, hips bucking up and he can almost feel it, the wet hot drag of a tongue against his hole and he squirms on the sheets, digging his fingers into the expensive silks as it drags against his legs. The feeling is unbelievable. 

“I would treat you so well, Will, I’d make sure you were spread wide, pretty cock making a mess of your darling little panties as I fuck your hole with my tongue, you’ll be wet and gaping in now time, opening up so well for me.”

Will nods enthusiastically dropping a hand down to cover his cock through his panties, squeezing once before the warning look makes him drop back fucking his hips into the air, cock twitching eagerly.

“You know what I would do next, I can tell how much you are aching for it Will, you are desperate for my cock, aren’t you sweet boy?”

Will bites hard at his lips, hips rolling in the air as his balls draw tight, whining softly.

“Please.”

He’s breathy, begging to cum and his Daddy just smirks from his seat infront of the bed and fuck that just pushes Will closer to the edge.

“Daddy, _please._ ”

Hannibal sucks in a sharp breath leaning forward, elbows on his knees and hands clasped, dark eyes taking in the sight of Will desperate and writhing on the bed.

“Alright Will, you can cum now, you done so well pretty boy, you have been so well behaved for me, well done.”

Will hiccups softly, trembling at the praise his cock jerking in his panties spurting strings of cum into the soft lace.

His face is flushed and hot and his skin is tingling, toes curled in his sheets. Slowly he stretches out body going lax and orgasm soft blinking up at his daddy lazy, groaning softly when he sees the man slowly stripping out of his clothes.

His cock makes a valiant attempt to rise again knowing the fucking that was coming his way would be wild.

He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me at myprofounddesign.tumblr.com


	15. Alpha/omega, Knotting, Face fucking/Facials

Will’s mouth is a treasure, of that much Hannibal is sure. His little omega is just so very pliant and obedient for him like this, only like this, on his knees infront of him, pretty pink mouth open wide and accepting, tongue flicking out to tease the tip of his cock as Hannibal pushes forward, easing into the tight, hot cavern of the omega’s mouth.

He can smell how very wet Will is at the act, it smells as though he is soaking through his slacks as Hannibal uses his mouth, pushing his hips deep before easing out again, long fingers in unruly curls, forcing Will to bare his neck to him, growling low in approval when the omega goes without complain and only a soft moan of pleasure at being manhandled in such a way.

Some times he likes to take his time, savour the feeling of Will’s soft mouth and tight throat around him but he is feeling impatient today and he knows by the way Will stares up at him, open and pleading that he wants to be used as much as Hannibal wishes to use him and so he does, fucking his hips forward, burying his cock inside Will’s body over and over, grunting as Will swallows hard around him, he is so well behaved doing exactly what he knows his Alpha loves and Hannibal can’t help but praise him for it, soothing a hand through his hair even as his balls slap against Will’s chin.

He makes such a picture like this, mouth swollen and wet with spit and precum, the mixture dribbling down his chin. Eyes wide and dark, long chorded throat exposed for him, lashes fluttering over beautiful baby blues, fanning across his cheeks.

His knot thickens, catching on Will’s lips and Hannibal groans, cursing in his mother tongue as he pulls out and curls his fingers about his own length, jerking until he is spilling over Will’s cheeks, lips and nose, grinning near feral as his Alpha rolls in approval.

He pushes his softening cock back into Will’s mouth, licking his lips as Will takes his knot so well, right into his throat.

“You will stay like this until my knot deflates, it is what you are good at, isn’t it Will?”

His omega nods and whimpers softly the sounds sending a shiver up his spine as it vibrates through his knot and soft cock. 

“Good boy, I think you’ve earned my mouth on your darling hole in return haven’t you?”

Will squirms nodding with flushed cheeks and excited eyes. He most certainly has. 


	16. alpah/omega + Knotting + Multiple orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on tumblr for my latest kink meme!
> 
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Will adores Hannibal’s knot, it’s perfect. It’s hard and round and thick and it swell’s up and locks them together so beautifully it leaves him gaping and just the right kind of sore when it finally deflates and when it is gone Will wants nothing more then to feel it again, he whimpers whines and bares his neck until Hannibal snaps and presses him back into the ruined sheets, pushing his cock back into Will’s fucked loose, soaked hole.

He cums for the third time when Hannibal pressed back inside muttering in a fond, loving kind of way that Will is so hungry for it, and he is, oh he is. bucking up from the sheets, moaning loud and completely unabashed his cock jerking against his stomach, spurting cum in streaks across his skin. 

Hannibal soothes his hands over Will’s sides when the omega starts sobbing softly at the stretch of his Alpha’s knot, squirming desperately against him trying to pull away but also to push Hannibal deeper.

It’s a hot pull and push and he’s sticky and drenched, eyes rolling back when Hannibal knots his hole for the second time that night throwing him over the edge into yet another orgasm heat licking up his spine, balls drawing tight, keening so sweetly. 

Hannibal grunts, doubles over pressing his teeth, sharp and possessive to the mating mark on Will’s neck and Will trembles through the after shocks of cumming as he fells the hot splash of Hannibal inside him, filling him up and swollen full. 

Hannibal presses a kiss to Will’s temple and the omega squeezes his eyes shut, hiccuping softly as his body settles to the feeling of being stretched open and stuffed full. 

He can’t deny that he loves every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com


End file.
